Politics
by adorabledevil
Summary: Em meio a um mundo de mentiras e soberba, Quinn Fabray faz de tudo para manter o nome da família intacto e no poder enquanto luta consigo mesma sobre o que realmente quer para ser feliz de verdade.
1. Intro

**Olá! Essa é minha primeira vez escrevendo Glee, não é a primeira fic da vida, mas a primeira que publiquei aqui, enfim. Sei que o fandom está morto, mas DIY, né? Já que ninguém atualiza mais nada, decidi fazer isso pra mim e agora pra você que está lendo isso aqui. Estou empolgada com essa história que é meio que inspirada nos eventos políticos aqui do Brasil e também em House of Cards. Por favor, deixe review dizendo se gostou ou não (se não gostou seja gentil :~).**

 **Os personagens não são meus, são de RIB e da Fox, mas a história é totalmente minha :)**

 **Enjoy!**

CAPITULO I - INTRO

.

Fabray é uma família de suma importância para a política americana. Veja bem, Russell Fabray é o governador do estado de Ohio, ele nasceu e cresceu em Lima e graças a seu pai, que sempre foi político, cursou Negócios em Harvard e fez uma especialização em Ciências Políticas, também em Harvard. Na faculdade ele conheceu Judith Devereux que estava na mesma sala que ele, mais tarde Russell descobriu a importância - e influência - da família Devereux e seu pai logo arranjou um casamento para os dois.

Alguns anos após o casamento com Russell, Judy deu a luz a Francine, sua filha primogênita e 3 anos depois veio a caçula Lucy. Russell, já então consolidado Deputado, com ganância suficiente para chegar a pelo menos no gabinete da presidência dos EUA, criou suas filhas da melhor maneira possível, mas sempre deixou claro sua preferência para Frannie seguir a carreira política. Frannie era a filha perfeita, ela tinha todos os traços dos Fabray, além da astúcia e ótimas notas na escola, ela poderia facilmente carregar o nome dos Fabray nas costas e quem sabe ser vice-presidente do país. Óbvio que o título de presidente será do próprio Russell, mas enfim, aconteceu que Frannie não quis seguir bem esse caminho.

Assim que terminou o ensino médio Frannie começou a receber as cartas de aceitação das melhores faculdades do país. Columbia, Yale, Harvard, Brown, Pomona, Princeton… Mas ela decidiu ir para Stanford cursar Ciências Sociais, de todos os cursos, decidiu esse. Russell não concordou, ele ameaçava Frannie todos os dias, o clima ficou tão pesado na casa que um dia a primogênita dos Fabray simplesmente sumiu de casa. Mais tarde, vendo Judy chorando no quarto e seu pai Russell trabalhando até tarde, Lucy - a filha caçula dos Fabray - decidiu conversar com sua mãe e descobriu que Judy ajudou Frannie a sair de casa, Russel descobriu isso e os dois brigaram feio, por isso ela estava aos prantos, em compensação agora sua filha mais querida está na Califórnia, feliz e satisfeita em Stanford. Deus abençoe os Devereux e o dinheiro deles.

Pois bem, depois que Frannie saiu de casa, Lucy que vivia na sombra da irmã começa a ter mais atenção do pai e ao contrário de Frannie, Lucy gosta de receber tal atenção, já que ela sempre se sentiu tão abandonada pela figura paterna durante toda sua infância. Ela queria a afeição do pai, queria atenção dele e agora ela podia finalmente receber todo o carinho que precisava. Contudo nem tudo foram flores para a caçula.

O ensino médio de Lucy foi um tanto quanto conturbado. Ela começou bem, freshman e já capitã das líderes de torcida, chefe do clube do celibato e rainha da escola toda. Namorou até o quarterback do time de futebol, Finn Hudson. Lucy, agora queria ser chamada de Quinn (o seu segundo nome) porque convenhamos, Lucy passa a imagem de garota inocente, filhinha de papai e Quinn é um nome que marca presença. Quinn Fabray é um nome para ser lembrado e nunca menosprezado. Um nome que intimida e era isso que a não tão inocente Lucy queria.

Com tudo em suas mão, Quinn tinha tudo pra reinar sem problemas em William McKinley High School, uma escola pública. Eu sei, Russell era o homem mais rico e poderoso de Ohio, por que diabos não paga uma escola privada para sua filha? A resposta é bem simples, Quinn não queria ir pra escola privada, ela fez questão de ir para escola pública e seu argumento era que se o governo é tão bom como seu pai disse, então escola pública e privada devem possuir níveis equivalentes para garantir que os alunos consigam entrar em boa faculdade. Russell não sabia contra argumentar isso, então decidiu ceder à vontade da filha.

Tudo ia a favor da Fabray caçula, todos temiam ela, os corredores do colégio se abriam como o mar vermelho para ela passar, as meninas queriam ser como ela, os meninos queriam ela, e assim foi até que quando virou sophomore começou a gostar da tal Rachel Berry que fazia parte do clube Glee da escola. A rainha da escola se apaixonou pela hobbit que sempre tentava roubar seu namorado.

Quinn tentou deixar seus sentimentos de lado, já que, como seu pai sempre dizia "Fabrays não podem se dar ao luxo de demonstrarem sentimentos. Demonstração de sentimentos é sinônimo de fraqueza, Lucy" e com isso, Quinn Fabray se tornou a Rainha do Gelo de McKinley High. Lucy terminou seu segundo e terceiro ano sem tantas glórias, apesar de manter o posto de rainha do colégio, capitã das Cheerios (nome do time de líderes de torcida do colégio) e chefe do clube do celibato por três anos consecutivos, Quinn estava sem Finn Hudson, pois este decidiu terminar com ela e entrar no clube Glee e namorar a garota que derreteu o coração da Rainha do Gelo.

Vivendo é uma família onde lógica, ganância e orgulho são os principais tributos, Quinn não aprendeu sobre qualquer coisa relacionada a sentimentos. Ela não sabia o que era amor, embora todos os ossos do seu corpo pediam por isso, sentimentos não são prioridade na sua vida, então a base de todos seus relacionamentos giravam em torno de status. Amizades, namoros, tudo girava em torno de como sua imagem seria refletida para os outros, então Quinn deixou tudo o que sentia enterrado e continuou sua vida com a faceta de gelo.

Lucy Quinn Fabray fazia de tudo para agradar o pai e a mãe, mas principalmente o pai, porque agora sem Frannie em vista o posto de filha predileta estava livre, Lucy era bonita, inteligente, com a influência do pai aprendeu a ser ambiciosa e manipuladora. Vendo isso Russell se arrependeu de não ter percebido esses traços na pequena Lucy antes. Sua Quinnie quer tirar todos que estão atrapalhando seu caminho para o sucesso e é capaz de qualquer coisa para conseguir isso. Agora ele enxerga tudo, mas quando Lucy estava no último ano do colégio, ela era uma bagunça.

Judy e Russell brigaram feio, Quinn ouviu gritos e berros e o nome Frannie e até seu próprio nome sendo pronunciados. Algo do tipo "não quero que minha Quinnie sofra em suas mãos como Frannie sofreu" e de repente tapa e choro e a porta da frente batendo. A casa dos Fabray era enorme, mesmo assim dava pra ouvir tudo de qualquer canto da casa. Quinn correu até a mãe e ela a abraçou e beijou e pediu desculpas, Quinn se sentia inocente e vulnerável, ela se sentia Lucy diante de tudo isso e estava completamente perdida. Foi nesse cenário que ela iniciou como sênior na escola.

Ninguém via Quinn, ninguém sabia onde ela estava e o que estava fazendo, até que na segunda semana Quinn foi com um visual totalmente diferente dos vestidinhos que ela usava. Adeus vestidos com cardigãs e olá blusas cortadas e rasgadas e saias de couro e calças jeans. Seu lindo cabelo loiro agora era uma bagunça cor de rosa e seus olhos castanhos-esverdeados brilhavam mais verdes que nunca com a ajuda de todas a maquiagem preta nos olhos. Cheerios? Nah, Quinn agora fazia parte das Skanks, um grupo de baderneiras que gastava tempo roubando dinheiro do lanche dos nerds e fumando maconha embaixo da arquibancada do campo de futebol. Ela até descolou um piercing no nariz.

Pois é, a filha queridinha do prefeito de Lima estava perdida, ninguém ousava chegar perto dela com medo da ex-loira-atual-punk acabar com a vida deles, porém, a irritante pequena diva de McKinley decidiu fazer uma intervenção. Rachel Berry, secreto amor não correspondido de Quinn, invadiu o canto das Skanks embaixo da arquibancada e começou a conversar com Quinn. Todo dia na hora do lanche ela ia de encontro a líder da gangue conversar sobre o clube Glee e como as coisas estão melhorando e o quanto vale a pena lutar pra ficar bem. Rachel percebeu que Quinn estava colocando pra fora toda a raiva contida nela de forma errada e que talvez música poderia salvar Quinn antes que o pior acontecesse.

Da metade pro final do ano, Quinn já estava de volta ao que era antes, música realmente a ajudou, seu pai retornou para casa, ela retomou a liderança das Cheerios, conseguiu convencer a treinadora a deixá-la continuar no clube Glee e ela se manteve como chefe do clube de celibato (por mais que já tenha deixado a virgindade para trás quando ficou com o melhor amigo do ex namorado, Puck no seu segundo ano e com a co-líder das Skanks, conhecida como The Mack, no seu último ano). No dia da formatura Quinn criou coragem de se declarar para Rachel, porém Rachel não pôde retribuir, já que sua passagem para Nova York já estava comprada e ela queria se dedicar a NYADA, seu sonho era a Broadway a final das conta, contudo as duas prometeram manter contato e continuarem amigas.

Assim como Frannie, nossa amada Lucy também foi aceita em diversas faculdade prestigiadas, porém, ao contrário da irmã, ela não seguiu o que o coração quis, Quinn não foi cursar Artes Plásticas e sim Direito em Yale e seguindo os passos do pai, sua especialização foi para Ciências Políticas. Russell deu Graças a Deus por sua querida Quinnie decidir levar o legado da família adiante. Agora o orgulho da família não era mais Francine e sim Quinn.

Então é diante desse novo cenário, com Quinn finalmente adulta e trabalhando com Russell, mas cheia de inseguranças que carrega consigo devido seu pai controlador, que nossa história começa.

.


	2. Ordinary Party

Os finais de semana em Washington D.C. não são necessariamente para descanso, pelo menos não quando você tem de certa forma algum envolvimento político. As festas - que nunca são apenas festas - são completamente lotadas de briga de egos, onde famílias são apresentadas umas para as outras e pessoas que se acham importantes demais ficam falando por horas como os Estados Unidos está melhor com a presença deles no mundo ou o tanto de contribuição que eles já deram para o Presidente.

O Presidente em si nunca aparece, porque há coisas mais importantes para fazer do que ir para uma festa cheia de gente velha que só fala de si o tempo todo, mas seu Chefe de Gabinete sempre dá as caras e o puxa saquismo para cima dele parece nunca ter fim, ainda mais em uma noite como essa, quase às vésperas do Secretário do Estado ser nomeado. Quinn apenas revira o olho e respira fundo quando vê Carlos Lopez (o Chefe de Gabinete) rodeado de pessoas.

Enquanto Russell mergulhava nas formalidades, falando com deputados, senadores, juízes e secretários, a jovem Fabray observava tudo a uma certa distância. Quinn não tinha a paciência do pai e o fato de ser uma mulher jovem no meio de tanto marmanjo nojento, que age como se tivesse o rei na barriga, sempre a deixou com ânsia de vômito. Bando de porcos que esquecem facilmente que estão acompanhados de suas respectivas esposas. Por que mesmo ela estava se pondo numa situação dessas? Ah é, seu pai.

Depois que se formou, Quinn trabalhou um tempo com seu pai no senado, até que conseguiu o cargo de Procuradora de Justiça. Claro que o plano principal é ser Procuradora Geral, mas tudo está se encaminhando como nos conformes, assim que seu pai conseguir subir para Secretário do Estado o caminho ficará livre para os Fabray, ou somente para ela. Quinn realmente não liga se for só para ela e não para todos os Fabray.

No canto da sala Quinn observava seu pai falando com o alguns juízes, não muito longe estava Carlos Lopez sendo rodeado de deputados, algumas mulheres estavam perto do Senador Sei-lá-seu-nome, porque aparentemente ele foi pego traindo a mulher com sua secretária e está aparentemente solteiro no momento. Ele é um dos nomes cotados para Secretário Geral, é relativamente novo e até visualmente aceitável, por isso todas as mulheres ao redor. Nojo.

"Quinn Fabray, por que tão séria?" a jovem Fabray tem certeza que já ouviu essa voz irritante antes. Quando ela se vira para encarar quem se dirigiu a ela, ela dá de cara com ninguém menos que um membro da Comissão de Ética, mas que convenhamos não possui ética nenhuma, e também filha do Chefe de Gabinete, Santana Lopez.

Lá estava Santana com o sorriso irritante que praticamente é sua marca registrada e usando um vestido que acentua todas as partes de seu corpo com uma jaqueta de couro por cima. Quinn não sabia se admirava ou se dava um soco na cara de sua amiga-não-amiga. Para piorar Santana estava na companhia de Biff McIntosh, um completo babaca filho de algum juiz membro da Suprema Corte. Quinn revirou os olhos pela segunda vez essa noite.

"A que devo a honra de sua maravilhosa presença, Srta. Lopez?" Quinn diz com um sorriso que grita 'falso'. Se Santana percebeu, ela não se importou, enquanto isso Biff a olhava de cima para baixo, Quinn queria socar Biff mais do que queria socar Santana - o que já quer dizer muita coisa, porque Santana sempre desperta essa raiva nela - e de preferência entortar o nariz dele, ainda mais porque ele anda sempre com esse nariz levantando, agindo como se ele fosse alguma benção de Deus andando na Terra.

"Não precisa de tanta formalidade, Q" Santana fala invadindo o espaço pessoal de Quinn e diz as próximas palavras em seu ouvido, "Não é como se eu nunca tivesse te visto pelada para manter toda essa formalidade."

Quinn empurrou Santana imediatamente e sentiu seu rosto ficar quente. Ok, ela admite que já caiu na cama de Santana Lopez, mas em sua defesa elas estavam em uma festa, beberam mais do que devia e surpreendentemente Santana tinha mostrado um lado mais humano aquele dia. Quinn lembra de ter falado que aquilo era apenas aquela vez e jamais se repetiria e realmente, infelizmente não se repetiu mais.

 _Espera, eu disse 'infelizmente'?_

Santana é uma cobra e se acha melhor que todos alí, mesmo conseguindo seu cargo no governo graças a amizade do pai com o Presidente. Fora a má reputação de garota mimada que adora festas e não tem critério nenhum pra escolher quem vai levar pra casa. Santana Lopez é lésbica, ela não está no armário desde o Ensino Médio e mesmo que não ande por aí com a bandeira do arco-íris amarrada na cintura todo mundo sabe, mas ninguém comenta nada.

Todas as mulheres sabem e todas elas não tem a menor vergonha de flertar com Santana, sendo elas casadas e héteros ou não. Esse tipo de coisa só ajuda a inflar o ego da filha do Chefe de Gabinete, mas aparentemente ninguém liga, muito pelo contrário, as pessoas acham o comportamento narcisista um charme.

Claro que Santana é uma das mulheres mais bonitas do governo, senão de todo os EUA. Ela e Quinn possuem a mesma idade, mas a confiança que falta em Quinn é o que Santana tem de sobra.

Urgh, Santana é irritante.

"O gato comeu sua língua, Quinn?" E lá está o sorriso irritante nos lábios da jovem Lopez. A vontade de Quinn é pegar a Santana pelos cabelos e beija-la até ambas perderem o fôlego.

Não. Não é isso, é de agarrá-la pelos cabelos e estapea-la. Sim, bater nessa mulher e arrancar esse sorriso arrogante da cara dela.

Foco, Quinn.

"Ainda não fomos apresentados, Lopez", Biff McIntosh diz olhando para Quinn de uma forma curiosa, o que a incomoda de certa forma e pela cara que Santana está fazendo, a irrita bastante também.

"Ah é", Santana diz revirando os olhos, lembrando que ela e a jovem Fabray não estão sozinhas. Que figura fácil de esquecer esse McIntosh. Huh. Santana deu de ombros, "Biff McIntosh, essa é a Procuradora Quinn Fabray, possivelmente futura Procuradora Geral e filha de Russell Fabray, o Presidente do Senado", Santana faz as apresentação como se estivesse em um pronunciamento oficial. Quinn percebeu o sarcasmo imediatamente. Mulher irritante e idiota. "Q, esse é o deputado Biff McIntosh e filho do Benjamim McIntosh que você já sabe e conhece, juiz da Suprema Corte".

"Quinn Fabray, todos falam que você é a mulher mais bonita do país, pensei que fosse exagero até o momento que vi você chegar com seu pai. Você é tudo o que dizem e muito mais. Prazer em conhecê-la" Biff diz beijando a mão de Quinn, que fez uma careta com o gesto, mas manteve sua postura. Pelo canto dos olhos Quinn percebia que Santana observava tudo atentamente.

"Hm, obrigada Sr. McIntosh", Quinn puxa sua mão para si e a limpa discretamente em seu vestido enquanto fala, "Bom colocar rostos aos nomes"

Santana observa maravilhada e com meio sorriso a jovem Fabray limpando discretamente a mão, mas Biff, sempre o tapado, não repara em nada. O imbecil parece até ficar mais animado depois das palavras de Quinn.

"Digo o mesmo, esses dias o Sr. Fabray foi almoçar com os membros da Suprema Corte e-" um toque de celular corta Biff, Quinn percebe que se trata de seu aparelho tocando e o pega imediatamente. Era Somebody to Love do Queen, o toque de Rachel. Graças a Deus.

"Por favor perdoe a intromissão, Sr. McIntosh, mas preciso atender essa ligação urgente. Com licença" Quinn fala já se retirando e se dirigindo para a varanda do enorme salão. "Rachel! Obrigada por ter ligado, você não sabe do que me salvou agora"

 _"_ _Não sei mesmo, Quinn, mas posso adivinhar se quiser. Algum velho babão dando em cima de você? Ou Santana Lopez-"_

"Ok, pare de adivinhar" Quinn corta rispidamente "Não sei porque contei para você sobre a Santana, mas enfim. Não é ela, diretamente, é mais o amigo que ela me apresentou. Que sinceramente eu poderia morrer sem ter conhecido"

 _"_ _Você me contou porque somos amigas, Quinn. Embora eu goste de pensar que somos mais do que isso às vezes"_

"Rach-"

 _"_ _Não, Quinn, eu sei o que você vai dizer. Se eu soubesse que seria assim eu nunca teria dito um não naquela época. Nosso Ano Novo aqui em Nova York foi mais que especial."_ Quinn solta um suspiro ao ouvir Rachel e respira fundo.

"Rach, você fez uma boa escolha para nós duas e se estamos nessa situação agora é tudo por minha culpa. Eu não devia ter feito e nem falado nada. Me desculpa. Vamos deixar isso de lado, por favor, sua amizade é muito importante para mim."

 _"_ _Tudo bem, tudo bem me desculpa falar disso novamente. E não aja como se você tivesse me obrigado a algo. O que aconteceu foi porque eu quis também. Você também é importante para mim."_

Enquanto Quinn fica distraída falando com Rachel Berry no telefone, Santana Lopez fica na entrada da varanda observando de braços cruzados. Estaria Quinn Fabray falando com algum amante? Alguma, é uma mulher, Rachel. Santana vai pesquisar mais tarde. A jovem Lopez até anota no celular pra não esquecer de procurar depois.

Santana não sabia a obsessão de todos para cima de Quinn Fabray, homens e mulheres só sabiam falar dela e sinceramente Santana estava com raiva de Quinn sem nem tê-la conhecido, mas foi aí que Santana a conheceu.

Em um primeiro instante a Lopez a achou irritante. Típica garota branca e rica filhinha de papai e cheia de sí. Andava como se fosse a Rainha dos Estados Unidos com um sorriso falso e ensaiado. Em um segundo instante Santana reparou algo no olhar de Quinn, seus sorrisos nunca eram refletidos em seus olhos e isso era porque havia uma certa tristeza e um pedido de socorro dentro desses olhos castanho-esverdeados. Quinn Fabray era o fantasma de Grace Kelly. Em um terceiro instante ela não resistiu e foi falar com a Rainha de Gelo. As duas acabaram juntas na cama e agora Santana entende a obsessão.

Quinn Fabray é mais do que aparenta ser. Nunca dá pra saber o que se passa em sua cabeça e de alguma forma você fica querendo ser a pessoa que consegue desvendar isso.

Santana desvendou algumas coisas na noite em que passaram juntas, como o fato de Quinn ser insegura e achar que assim que sua irmã decidir que na verdade quer seguir o caminho do pai, ela voltará para as sombras da família, ou pior, para sombra da irmã e perderá na mesma hora o favoritismo do pai que temporariamente está com ela. Ou como ela sabe desenhar e pintar e tem uma extrema paixão por fotografia, Santana tem certeza que ela seria uma excelente artista, Quinn tem talento suficiente pra isso. Ou que quando Quinn está intrigada ou curiosa ela levanta apenas uma de suas sobrancelhas e que quando está pensando ela morde o lábio inferior da boca. Os olhos de Quinn também mudam de cor dependendo do humor que ela estiver.

Aquela noite foi uma das melhores da vida de Santana e a conexão entre elas foi instantânea. Os suspiros, os gemidos, a forma que seu nome saiu dos lábios de Quinn durante o maior êxtase da noite. Foi tudo muito intenso, assim como a relação delas. Elas estão presas em uma relação de puxa-empurra, por isso as duas se irritam tanto na presença uma da outra. Outro motivo da irritação pode ser porque elas sabem que a pose que a outra mantém é totalmente falsa e que elas são pessoas completamente diferentes longe de Washington.

Santana pode fazer isso, pode levar Quinn para outro Estado, ou outro país, para Quinn ser quem quiser, ou melhor ser ela mesma por alguns dias. Ela tem dinheiro suficiente para isso, talvez se…- A jovem Lopez balançou a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos e parar de pensar nisso.

Depois de uns dois minutos observando, Santana viu que Quinn não percebeu sua presença porque estava absorvida na conversa que estava tendo no telefone, Santana ficou levemente irritada por não ter sido notada e decidiu que anunciar sua presença seria uma boa ideia, então limpou a garganta um pouco mais alto do que de costume para ganhar atenção da mulher mais intrigante que já conheceu (e olha que ela já conheceu muitas mulheres).

"Sim, Rach, acho que meu pai-" Quinn para no meio do frase e olha em direção ao barulho que chamou sua atenção. Quinn ficou ligeiramente nervosa ao ver Santana Lopez na porta da varanda com os braços cruzando e um meio sorriso no rosto. "Rachel, preciso ir, depois falo com você tudo bem? Ok, se cuida"

"Me perdoe por interromper sua conversa, Fabray, mas considero uma falta de educação tremenda atender o telefone no meio de uma conversa tão importante como a que estávamos tendo", assim que desligou o telefone e ouviu o que Santana disse, Quinn não resiste ao soltar uma risada sarcástica.

"Você interrompeu minha conversa pra dizer que não estou seguindo a etiqueta por ter interrompido uma conversa?" Quinn diz incrédula.

"Na verdade, interrompi sua conversa porque detesto dividir sua atenção, oh grandiosa Fabray. Reparei que o Biff não foi digno de seu interesse. Isso é porque ele é presunçoso e babaca ou porque ele é de uma espécie do gênero masculino? Espera, não responda ainda, quero saber se o motivo é essa Rachel com quem você estava no telefone."

A jovem Lopez decide sair da porta e se aproximar de Quinn enquanto falava. A resposta da Quinn é apenas cruzar o braço. Santana certamente gosta de cuidar da vida dos outros.

"Você tem ideia do quão irritante você é?"

"Já me falaram algumas vezes, mas você não respondeu nenhuma das minhas perguntas."

"Não respondi porque não acho que seja da sua conta. Não se aproxime de mim, Santana!"

Santana continua se aproximando e então Quinn estica os braços para manter Santana a uma distância segura de seu espaço pessoal. Ao perceber isso Santana solta uma gargalhada. Como é bom ver a Rainha do Gelo perder compostura. Quinn Fabray está nervosa.

"Relaxa, Quinnie, não vou forçar você a nada e nem vim atrás de você para isso, apenas quero conversar com você", Santana levanta os braços em sinal de rendição, "Aparentemente seu precioso papai está querendo te arranjar um casamento, para elevar o status do nome da sua família" Santana revira os olhos enquanto diz a última frase.

"C-Como você sabe disso?" pergunta Quinn assustada e com os olhos arregalados. Seu pior pesadelo está se tornando realidade.

"Seu pai não é muito discreto", Santana dá de ombros, "Enfim, o Congresso te acha mais preciosa que seu pai, você sabe, por ser mais jovem e mais inteligente, você definitivamente não é só um rosto bonito e depois de eu ter uma conversinha com meu pai estou convencida que posso salvar esse seu lindo traseiro." Santana diz com orgulho de si. A jovem Fabray ignora os elogios e levanta uma sobrancelha de forma suspeita.

"Por que eu sinto como se estivesse fazendo um pacto com Satã? O que você ganha em troca, por me salvar, Santana?"

Santana olha para os lados, para garantir que não estão sendo vistas e se aproxima de Quinn, para falar baixo e não ser ouvida.

"Não posso te dizer aqui, as paredes possuem ouvido e seu pai é perigoso demais. Me passa seu telefone, te passarei um endereço para você comparecer amanhã sem falta. Eu te garanto que você vai aceitar minha oferta. O que eu tenho a ganhar não se compara ao seu ganho", Santana fala olhando diretamente nos olhos de Quinn. Quinn vê sinceridade e algo a mais nos olhos de Santana, talvez ela realmente queira ajudar.

Não, Santana é uma cobra. Ela quer algo.

"Eu não vou dormir com você de novo", sai dos lábios de Quinn antes de ela pensar em qualquer coisa.

"Assim você infla mais ainda meu ego, Fabray. Você está dizendo isso pra mim ou pra si mesma?" Santana sorri, "Também estou louca para repetir aquela vez, mas não vou te cobrar favores sexuais por te salvar. Prefiro esperar você vir atrás de mim livremente. Na realidade, agora estou meio ofendida de você achar tão pouco de mim. Não, não é isso que quero em troca. Confie em mim."

Quinn sentiu seu rosto ficar quente pela segunda vez e de novo por causa da maldita Lopez. Sem pensar duas vezes Quinn pega o celular de sua não-tão-amiga e adiciona seu número. Santana não esconde a admiração no olhar enquanto observa 'Q. Fabray' ser adicionado na sua lista de contatos.

"Não faça eu me arrepender disso", diz Quinn entre dentes enquanto devolve o aparelho para Santana. Assim que pega o celular de volta, Santana encosta na mão de Quinn e decide pegar e puxar a jovem Fabray para si. Santana delicadamente dá um beijo no rosto de Quinn.

"Tenho certeza que não se arrependerá", sussurra a jovem Lopez em seu ouvido. E após isso pega o telefone, guarda no bolso de sua jaqueta e se retira.

Quinn solta um ar que não tinha percebido que estava segurando. Ela olha para os lados, pra ter certeza que ninguém viu sua interação com Santana Lopez e tirou uma poeira invisível de seu vestido. Ótimo, Quinn decidiu colocar um voto de confiança em Santana e agora sente como se sua alma não a pertencesse mais e esse perfume de jasmim vai voltar a assombrá-la durante a noite. Suavemente Quinn toca sua bochecha onde segundos atrás os lábios de Santana se encontravam.

Porém do outro lado do salão Biff McIntosh observava tudo o que acontecia na sacada.


	3. Imprensa

**Whoa! Eu tinha postado essa capítulo e esqueci de ver como tinha ficado a publicação, graças a um user pude ver. Obrigada por me avisar :3 Arrumei e repostei o capítulo.**

 **Bom, aqui está o capítulo 3**

 **Só lembrando que nenhum personagem me pertence, mas a história sim.**

 **E qualquer erro na história é somente meu. Qualquer dúvida só me procurar.**

 **Boa leitura!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Santana encontra-se sentada no segundo andar de uma Starbucks próxima ao seu escritório. Ela olha novamente pro relógio de seu celular pra confirmar que está pelo menos uma hora adiantada de seu encontro com Quinn Fabray, mas antes de encontrar a princesa Fabray, o herdeiro dos McIntosh decidiu que precisava falar com ela um assunto de extrema urgência.

Extrema urgência minha bunda. Santana revira os olhos e solta um suspiro, logo em seguida continua a beber seu frappuccino preferido de red velvet cake creme.

"Lopez, eu quero falar com você sobre o projeto de lei da reforma trabalhista que estou fazendo em parceria com Harold Bryant e você e sua Comissão de Ética estão se esforçando para que não seja aprovada, mesmo o projeto não tendo absolutamente nada a ver com vocês", diz Biff se sentando de frente pra Santana e falando sem maiores rodeios. É claro que o assunto dele seria esse, o que mais Santana esperava.

Harold Bryant é o atual Secretário do Estado, ele planeja a aprovação desse projeto para garantir seu posto. Carlos Lopez deixou clara sua posição perante essa aprovação e deu instruções a Santana para atrasar o máximo possível esse projeto. Bryant deve sumir de vez e deixar livre o caminho do novo Secretário eleito, afinal ele já é bem idoso, o cargo de Secretário do Estado está precisando de sangue fresco. Santana não perguntou o motivo dessa necessidade urgente de tirar Harold da Casa Branca, mas ela não se importa muito, confia no pai. Fora que serviço dado é serviço feito.

"Bom dia, Biff, estou bem sim e você?" Santana fala calmamente dando um gole do frappuccino.

"Não me interessa como você está! Pensei que tínhamos um pacto, pensei que nós dois estivéssemos trabalhando juntos, porque foi isso o que você disse que faria!", o maldito McIntosh estava se exaltando e ficando com o rosto vermelho. Nojento.

Os McIntosh são outros que devem sumir, o apoio deles está fortalecendo a oposição e deixando os aliados nervosos. Infelizmente os Fabray estão tentando a aliança com eles, mas Russell vai pela maior oferta e no momento o Sr. Fabray não é a pior escolha para Secretário. Contudo, Russell Fabray é Republicano e o Presidente é Democrata e isso pode se tornar um problema, mas os Lopez ainda tem algumas cartas na manga.

"Eu mudei de ideia, depois de analisar algumas estatísticas eu cheguei a conclusão que os McIntosh não tem nada a acrescentar aos Lopez além de má fama política. Sabe, seu pai é bem discreto com recebimento de propina, agora você com o tráfico-"

"Será que você podia diminuir o tom de voz?" Biff diz entre dentes, cortando o que Santana estava dizendo, "Acho engraçado, de todo mundo na face da Terra, Santana Lopez está preocupada com má reputação. O que é que você costuma dizer? 'Má reputação é melhor do que nenhuma reputação'?"

"Minha vida pessoal e profissional são bem separadas, todo mundo sabe disso. Não vou dizer de novo, os Lopez estão fora do acordo e se eu fosse você teria cuidado ao tentar incluir os Fabray nos negócios de sua família. Russell sozinho é pior do que toda sua família junta", Santana dá de ombros e observa uma garçonete se aproximar e deixar um muffin de blueberry na mesa. Santana agradece e bate palmas entusiasmada. Biff a olha com desprezo.

"Russell é a melhor aposta no momento, ele inclusive decidiu sacrificar a própria filha. Um homem ganancioso como esse nunca é uma má aposta", Biff diz como se tivesse ganhado na loteria. Sério que os Lopez queriam se aliar a isso? Santana fez uma careta leve.

"Quem avisa amigo é, McIntosh, Russell Fabray não é esse tapado que vocês pensam que é, no final do acordo vocês que sairão perdendo. Mas nem sou sua amiga mesmo, então faça o que quiser. Quer um pedaço do muffin?" Santana oferece educadamente, mas com um certo sorriso no canto dos lábios. Biff ignora a oferta e continua falando.

"Então, Lopez, desde quando você é bff da Quinn Fabray?" Russell está planejando juntar os Fabray e os McIntosh numa família só. O plano perfeito, assim Russell viveria sua vida plena sem problema algum com a justiça e talvez até mais do que isso, capaz de no final ele jogar a culpa toda de corrupção nos McIntosh e sair ileso. Desgraçado. Não por querer sujar o nome mais sujo dos EUA, mas por querer sair impune, claro. Foda-se os McIntosh.

"Tem uns 3 ou 4 meses", diz Santana mexendo no seu muffin de blueberry novamente, sem olhar para o Biff, "Mas pode-se dizer que ficamos mais próximas em mais ou menos um mês."

Santana sorri ao lembrar de quando ficaram mais 'próximas'. Faz quase um mês? Desde aquele dia Santana não consegue pensar mais em nada, mais em pessoa nenhuma. Não, dificilmente diria que está apaixonada pela Rainha de Gelo, Santana não é ridícula e carente a esse ponto, mas certamente tem um motivo fácil de explicar essa necessidade de vê-la. De querer ajudá-la.

Santana lembra bem daquela noite, apesar da quantidade de álcool que consumiu. Ela tem certeza que Quinn lembra vividamente também. Como começaram a conversar na festa enquanto bebiam, como riram de coisas que falavam e chegaram a um entendimento, até a música lenta que dançaram juntas antes de decidirem subir para um quarto do hotel luxuoso onde a festa acontecia.

"É disso que não gosto, Santana. Esse sorriso sempre que o nome dela é citado. Quero você longe dela, ela será prometida para mim. Quinn Fabray será minha!", Biff é firme em suas palavras e aos poucos vai se exaltando e ficando vermelho novamente. Que dramático. A reação de Santana é apenas uma risada incrédula. Esse cara não pode estar falando sério.

"Com todo respeito, McIntosh, ela não é e nunca será sua prioridade, Quinn não é um objeto a ser adquirido e acho que você no fundo, bem no fundo dessa cabeça oca sabe disso. Outra coisa, cuidado ao falar comigo, acho que você esqueceu quem sou e o que posso fazer com você e sua insignificante família. Você não me dá ordens, você apenas as recebe", se os McIntosh querem brincar então Santana brincará. Os Lopez são os Lopez por vários motivos e ela com toda alegria mostrará cada um desses motivos.

"Não, Santana, acho que você que não sabe com quem está falando", Biff levanta da cadeira, mas mantém o olhar firme na sua amiga, "Mas vou deixar a conversa por aqui, tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer no momento".

Santana dá um sorriso e morde seu muffin, Jesus Cristo, que delícia de muffin. Pena que o de sua abuela é mais gostoso. Hm, acho que está na hora de visitar abuela Lopez. Ops, Biff está esperando uma resposta.

"Boa sorte, campeão!" diz Santana com a boca cheia e logo em seguida dá uma piscada de um olhos e um aceno breve. Biff a olha enojado e se retira. O que diabos é um 'Biff'? Que nome mais idiota de se ter.

Santana olha novamente o relógio do celular e resmunga baixo. Ficar esperando definitivamente não é seu hobby, então pra passar tempo decide jogar Angry Birds no celular.

* * *

Quinn está saindo de seu escritório quando vê seu pai se aproximando, ela dá uma rápida olhada no relógio e constata que ainda está em tempo, mas torce para que Russell seja o mais breve possível. Santana se irrita fácil demais quando fica esperando por muito tempo. Não que Quinn saiba por experiência própria ou algo assim, porque ela nunca fez a jovem Lopez esperar. Não que elas tenham marcado de se encontrar assim várias vezes. Droga, Quinn está nervosa e não sabe motivo.

É claro que sabe o motivo, Santana Lopez a chamou para tomar café.

"Quinnie, posso ter uma palavrinha rápida com você?" Russell diz bem humorado demais pro gosto de Quinn.

"Claro, papai, estou de saída para uma.. Err.. reunião de negócios, mas pode dizer", o nervosismo de Quinn é reparado por seu pai, mas ele não diz nada. Sua Quinnie é a pessoa mais centrada que se tem notícias, dificilmente ela faria algo de errado.

"Muito bem, amanhã a noite teremos um jantar de negócios com os McIntosh. Ben quer oferecer uma aliança e acho que seria uma boa oportunidade de você conhecer melhor o filho dele, o tal Biff. Ele é só um ano mais velho que você, acho que se dariam bem", Russell dá um largo sorriso e isso deixa Quinn assustada.

"Eu conheci o Biff na festa de ontem, pai, ele não me aparentou ser grande coisa. Eu também não sei como está minha agenda para amanhã, estou cheia de compromissos, acho que não-"

"Quinnie, minha filha querida, tenho certeza que encontrará um tempo vago nessa sua agenda", o olhar sério e tom firme de Russell sempre deu arrepios em Quinn. Ela engole em seco e apenas acena com a cabeça. Russell pega em seu ombro, dá um leve aperto e se retira.

Esse é o pai da jovem Fabray mostrando sua afeição. Nunca um abraço.

"Eu não quero me casar com o Biff McIntosh, pai. Na realidade não quero casar tão cedo, ainda mais com alguém que não gosto", Quinn diz mantendo a postura reta e vê aos poucos o rosto do pai ficando cada vez mais vermelho de raiva, até ele começar a respirar fundo para manter a calma.

"Isso se trata de política, Lucy, casamento foi algo criado para juntar a riqueza das famílias. Casamento se trata de política e negócios, não sobre amor"

Quinn estava estupefata, ela piscou algumas vezes, até que decidir falar, "O senhor está de brincadeira, né? Esse tipo de decisão deve ser tomada por mim, pai, não pelo senhor! Eu tenho meu próprio apartamento, tenho meu carro. Eu vou completar 30 anos! O senhor está passando dos limites em sequer propor algo assim!"

Russell respira fundo e fecha os punhos antes de falar com a expressão fria, típica dos Fabray, "Alguma vez na vida eu fiz algo para te prejudicar, Lucy? Alguma vez eu tomei alguma decisão que pôs em risco a nossa família ou nossa reputação? Quantas vezes eu tive que cobrir os seus erros, Lucy Quinn? Inclusive esse mês atrás onde repórteres viram você com a infame da Santana Lopez!" Russel mantinha a voz firme e alta, mas não gritando ainda. "E eu pensando que Rachel Berry fosse a única merda sua que eu tive que cobrir. Então não! Não me me venha dizer que você é dona da sua vida quando eu ainda tenho que tomar cuidado e responsabilidade com tudo o que você faz!"

"Mas eu não pedi pro senhor fazer nada!" a jovem Fabray disputava o tom do pai nesse momento, "Talvez eu não quisesse que o senhor inventasse nada e deixasse as coisas como são! O senhor não precisava ter feito nada, eu sou a única responsável pelos os meus atos, o senhor não é nada-"

Russell não deixou Quinn completar a frase, antes que ela percebesse a palma da mão do seu pai fez contato forte com sua bochecha. A única reação da jovem Fabray foi levar as mãos onde Russell deu o tapa.

"Você nunca mais levante a voz para mim, Lucy. Eu devia saber que você puxaria sua mãe para querer me desafiar desse jeito. Você irá para o jantar e para seu bem é bom você estar com o seu sorriso mais radiante e com o melhor comportamento do mundo", Russell diz se retirando.

Quinn sente as lágrimas ardendo em seus olhos, porém ela olha para cima e começa a respirar fundo. No final ela solta um suspiro e olha no relógio pra constatar que talvez Santana estará de mal humor por ficar esperando.

* * *

Quinn sabe que está um pouco atrasada pro seu encontro com Santana. Não encontro romântico para deixar bem claro, é um encontro de negócios. Ao entrar rapidamente na cafeteria seus olhos começam a escanear o lugar em busca da jovem Lopez. Ao olhar pra cima consegue finalmente vê-la sentada no sofá do segundo andar e logo se apressa para se juntar a ela.

"Você está atrasada, Fabray. Atrasou só pra fazer uma boa entrada ou você gosta de me torturar?" Santana fala assim que vê Quinn entrando.

"Você me conhece, seu sofrimento é minha alegria, Santana", Quinn se senta de frente pra Santana e Santana lança um pequeno sorriso em direção a Quinn, ela retribui o sorriso e limpa a garganta, "Estou surpresa em te encontrar a essa hora e você não mostrar nenhum sinal de ressaca. Teve uma noite ruim?"

"Já tive noites melhores, minhas companhias não eram muito boas, mas podia ter sido pior", Santana deu de ombros, mas mantinha o sorriso nos lábios.

"Tenho certeza que sua noite ideal envolveria prostitutas e drogas", Quinn diz sorrindo. Santana coloca a mão no coração.

"Não sei se fico feliz por você me conhecer tão bem ou machucada por achar que sou esse tipo de pessoa", Santana não se segura ao ouvir Quinn dando uma gargalhada e começa a sorrir também, entretanto Quinn vê facilmente preocupação no olhar da Santana ao reparar no rosto da jovem Fabray "Q, o que é isso no seu rosto? Quem te bateu?"

A postura de Quinn imediatamente fica rígida e sem pensar ela leva as mãos pra onde está a marca da mão de seu pai. "Não, ninguém me bateu. Eu sou desastrada e-"

"Não mente para mim, Q, pensei estávamos em uma relação onde mentira não era mais necessário".

Quinn fica séria rapidamente, "Ah, por favor, não estamos em nenhum tipo de relação, Santana. E por favor, diz logo o que você tem a me dizer, eu não tenho o dia inteiro.

Mágoa fica estampada no rosto da Santana por alguns segundos, em um piscar de olhos a mágoa é substituída por irritação. Quinn decorou o rosto e as expressões da jovem Lopez desde o primeiro momento que a viu, então nada disso passou despercebido, porém ela decidiu não dizer nada e manter sua postura firme e seu rosto sem expressão.

"Eu sei que seu pai planeja uma união com os McIntosh as custas de um casamento seu com ninguém menos que o insuportável Biff. Eu acho que consigo te livrar desse casamento, possuo informações preciosas contra o Biff que também incluem o pai dele, Benjamim"

"Ok… como você descobriu isso? Eu pensei que você e Biff eram amigos. Que tipo de informação você possui e mais importante, o que você ganha com isso?

"Ora ora, Q, quantas perguntas", um meio sorriso surge nos lábios de Santana, "Eu quero destruir meus inimigos que agora também são seus. Nada de bom vem dos McIntosh, tenho gravações dos trâmites ilegais deles gravados, coloquei um microfone embaixo do meu peito. Eu os quero fora da Câmara, mas para isso preciso da sua permissão porque o que eu vou fazer vai afetar sua vida e a de seu pai, te garanto que você não será afetada negativamente e farei o possível pro seu pai também não, mas…", a jovem Lopez suaviza o olhar e diz delicadamente, "Você precisa saber que seu pai não é limpo e honesto como diz ser, Q, e isso pode acabar vindo à tona cedo ou tarde."

Fica óbvio aos olhos de Santana a forma que Quinn fica tensa quando ouve o pai ser mencionado, mas decide não falar nada. Ficou bem claro que Quinn não está disposta a se abrir e sinceramente? Santana está cansada demais para ficar brigando com essa sofrível Fabray. Mas uma coisa é clara, Russell tem alguma coisa a ver com a marca na bochecha de Quinn e Santana vai deixar de ser uma Lopez se ela não confirmar logo o que ela suspeita que Russell fez.

"Isso é mentira. Meu pai jamais faria algo que colocasse nossa família em risco. Por anos e anos tudo o que ele tem feito é para manter o nome e o status da família intactos. Ele jamais se envolveria com sujeira política arriscando isso tudo", Quinn fala com raiva na voz, porém mesmo assim parece um discurso ensaiado, mas a verdade é que foi ensaiado mesmo.

A vida dos Fabray é toda ensaiada. Quinn sabe que seu pai não é limpo, ainda mais depois da conversa com ele e com o tapa que ela recebeu de desfecho. Ainda assim, Russell seria mesmo capaz de sujar o próprio nome? A esse ponto, Quinn não sabe mais, mesmo querendo acreditar que não. Não, Quinn, seu pai faz tudo pensando no bem da família.

Mas uma coisa que está intrigando a Quinn é que com certeza Santana está tramando, ela não vai marcar alguém do nada apenas para fazer justiça, ela não tem tanta bondade assim no coração. Os McIntosh devem estar ameaçando os Lopez, por isso a necessidade de se livrar deles tão de repente. Santana não é uma santa.

Após ouvir as palavras de Quinn sobre o pai, Santana fica sem palavras por uns segundos. Não é possível que Russell está num pedestal tão alto assim. Porém faz até sentido. Ele deve ter feito uma lavagem cerebral muito grande em Quinn, a garota fede a problemas paternais.

"Sei que é difícil perceber isso, ainda mais quando seu pai é seu herói, mas você tem que perceber-"

"Não, para com isso. Cala a boca. Quando você vai calar a boca?" Quinn corta sua… aliada? Não mais, ela não pode confiar numa Lopez, "Você não é confiável, você é completamente tóxica, por que eu deveria confiar em você? Por que eu deveria acreditar no que diz?"

"Você é a sabe-tudo, Fabray, você descobre e me diz os porquês", Santana está exasperada, então respira fundo para manter a calma, "Isso não está dando em nada. Eu só quero te ajudar, tenho sua permissão ou não?"

"Não vou te dar permissão para destruir meu pai! Muito menos acusá-lo de algo que ele não fez!" Quinn diz incrédula e talvez tenha exagerado um pouco no tom de voz, mas sem provas não há crime, correto? Santana pode ter provas contra os McIntosh, mas não contra seu pai.

Ao invés de argumentar Santana levanta os braços em rendição. Foda-se Russell, foda-se os Fabray, foda-se os McIntosh e mais importante foda-se Quinn! Não dá pra ajudar quem não quer ser ajudado. A jovem Lopez levanta da cadeira, olha para Quinn uma última vez e sai da cafeteria.

* * *

Por um breve momento Santana sente-se mal por ter saído daquele jeito, mas logo fica frustrada de novo. Por isso odiava a Quinn. Não, por isso odeia a Quinn, o ódio ainda está lá. Ela faz tudo pelo papai, acha que o papai é o herói, o intocável e fica cega para tudo que está a sua volta. Russell anda e deixa um rastro de sujeira por onde passa. Pior ainda, ele acha que comprando a Suprema Corte, usando a filha como pagamento vai garantir um lugar na Casa Branca para ele. Russell fede.

Quer saber? Foda-se Russell e os McIntosh. Santana Lopez não precisa de aprovação de ninguém.

Santana pega seu celular e disca um número bem conhecido por ela. Espera tocar três vezes, até que a pessoa do outro lado da linha atende.

 _"Saaan! Que saudade! Finalmente me ligou! Fondue For Two tá um sucesso tão grande que adivinha. Eles vão colocar no jornal de domingo! Yaay!"_ Fondue For Two ganhou uma boa notoriedade na internet. Em seu primeiro ano no MIT o sucesso de Brittany explodiu, mesmo assim ela quis terminar sua graduação antes de abraçar o sucesso de seu programa.

"Que bom Britt-Britt! Falei para você investir nisso, sabia que iria longe!" disse Santana sinceramente.

 _"Siiim! Tudo graças a você, San, podíamos sair hoje a noite para comemorar, o que acha? Sam disse que pagaria minha bebida e tudo mais"_ Britt não perdeu a paixão por festas. Ela e Santana ainda gostam de ir em festas juntas, juntamente com Mike, Mercedes e Tina. Seus amigos do Ensino Médio que duram até hoje.

"Pode ser! Estou dentro. Britt, por falar no boca-de-peixe, ele se encontra? Eu preciso falar com ele meio urgente", Santana quase como um sussurro a última parte.

 _"San, já falei pra não chamar ele assim. Você sabe como me sinto em relação ao bullying"_ , o tom de Britt é sério, _"E outra, eu conheço bem esse tom de voz. Você está aprontando algo, mas como te amo muito vou passar para o Sam, calma aí."_

Santana ouve Brittany chamando o Sam e depois alguns cochichos.

 _"Fale com Sam!"_

"Evans, já assistiu todos os filmes que estão no cinema?".

Sam e Brittany trabalham para a mídia no momento, mas em trabalhos e setores totalmente diferentes. Brittany com o Fondue For Two onde ela faz entrevistas com pessoas do entretenimento, do empreendedorismo e também políticos e Sam trabalha na imprensa para o Washington Examiner.

Sam era perfeito, ele vivia em festas políticas, foi visto várias vezes conversando com deputados e tentando se infiltrar no senado. Ele e Brittany tinham conexão, mas nada que levasse diretamente a Santana, ainda mais porque os dois não eram tão colados assim. Não, a jovem Lopez sabia como essas coisas funcionavam muito bem, o suficiente para nunca ser vista com pessoas da mídia e imprensa.

Para se ter uma ideia, Santana não conhece Sam pessoalmente e nos últimos anos ela e Brittany se encontravam apenas em lugares privados e reservados.

O plano é entrar na sala de cinema, o que for comprar, tem que ser em dinheiro, aí é só esperar a sessão iniciar e aguardar Sam a encontrar quando a sessão já estiver iniciada. Quando ele entrasse Santana entregaria tudo impresso para Sam poder divulgar o que ela quer que seja divulgado. Santana vai embora pouco antes do filme terminar. Santana sabia que podia confiar em Sam para ajudá-la a conseguir o que quer, mas claro, tudo debaixo dos panos, afinal, a jovem Lopez faz parte da Comissão de Ética.

Em menos de duas horas depois de encontrar Sam Evans, os noticiários de todo o país não falavam sobre outra coisa: Benjamin McIntosh está envolvido em lavagem de dinheiro e recebimento de propina. Foi anunciado que uma fonte seguro da Suprema Corte e da Câmara possui provas para colocar o juiz McIntosh na cadeia.

Como a Suprema Corte é indicação direta do Presidente dos EUA logo começam a perguntar se o Presidente tinha ciência de tudo isso, mas seria impossível ouvir algum pronunciamento do Presidente tão rápido. Os Secretários, junto com o Procurador Geral e o Chefe de Gabinete juntaram os deputados e senadores e pediram o imediato afastamento dos McIntosh.

O jantar de aliança entre os McIntosh com os Fabray foi imediatamente cancelado.


	4. Democratas

**Eu tenho algumas considerações iniciais;**

 **Primeiramente, fora Temer. Hahaha, brincadeira (ou não). Perdoem a demora para postar o novo capítulo, ele já estava pronto a um tempo e eu já tinha dado uma revisada geral, só estava faltando minha querida irmã (obrigada, irmã) dar uma revisada também para dizer se estava tudo coeso e coerente. Ela nem é do fandom nem nada, mas eu encho o saco dela para ler e dizer o que achou para eu ter uma opinião de fora a respeito da história.**

 **Próximo capítulo provavelmente vai demorar uns 15 dias para ficar pronto, porque estou em processo de mudança (estou voltando para minha cidade natal depois de alguns meses vivendo em outro Estado lol). Enfim, minha vida está corrida, mas depois disso tudo volta a normalizar, peço e agradeço a paciência de vocês.**

 **Sobre esse capítulo, só pra esclarecer algumas coisas, a Quinn não está em nenhum partido ainda, porque sendo a bissexual e feminista maravilhosa que ela é, fica meio incoerente deixa-la no partido do pai, os Republicanos e como até então ela tinha receio de enfrentar o pai, também não posso imediatamente coloca-la nos Democratas. Pretendo também não me aprofundar e expor minha visão política nessa história, tentarei ser a mais imparcial possível, ainda mais porque cada um pensa diferente e não quero ofender e entrar em discussão nenhuma, estamos aqui para nos entreter, não é mesmo? Se em algum momento vocês acharem que minhas visões estão transparecendo, podem chamar minha atenção.**

 **Enfim, só isso mesmo. Boa leitura e qualquer dúvida só perguntar :)**

 **PS: Obrigada aos que comentam! Vocês alegram minha vida e me dão mais razão ainda para continuar a história.**

 **.**

.

.

.

Sábado, seis da manhã e a sala de reunião já estava praticamente com todo mundo presente, Quinn tentou recusar inúmeras vezes, mas Alice Burton, diretora da Comissão Democrática foi muito insistente. Então aqui está Quinn prestes a concretizar sua aliança definitiva com o Partido Democrata.

Algumas coisas são difíceis de decidir, por exemplo, durante toda sua vida Quinn nunca se sentiu em pleno controle de sua vida. Sua adolescência inteira foi para provar o quanto era digna de ser uma Fabray, devido a isso toda sua carreira no colégio foi para agradar o pai. Ela nunca decidiu nada por si ou para si.

Ok, teve uma vez que Quinn se sentiu livre de verdade na adolescência, foi exatamente a época que o pai saiu de casa e ela entrou em sua fase punk cortando o cabelo e o pintando daquela trágica cor rosa. O piercing no nariz deixou uma pequena marca, quase imperceptível, mas ainda um ligeiro sinal do que era ser livre.

Talvez não livre de verdade, pois nessa época ela estava em crise existencial e bem depressiva, mas ainda assim pela primeira vez ela não sentia seu titeriteiro a controlando. Parando para pensar agora, é possível que isso que a tenha deixado tão perdida na época. Ela não estava acostumada a seguir a vida sem seu pai dizendo o que ela tinha que fazer.

Quinn estava cansada.

Cansada de seguir as ordens do pai, cansada de não controlar o rumo de sua própria vida. A história de casamento arranjado juntamente com o tapa que Russell a deu pode ter sido o ponto final de tudo isso.

Entretanto Russell é seu pai, sua família.

O fato de Quinn sair das sombras do pai e conseguir uma aliança por mérito próprio deveria ser motivo de orgulho para ele. Ele quis que a filha seguisse o ramo político no final das contas e foi isso que ela decidiu fazer sem nem pensar duas vezes.

Para agradar ele. Sempre para agradar seu pai.

O mais incrível de tudo é que mesmo fazendo tudo o que o pai quer, abaixando a cabeça por tudo e qualquer coisa que o pai diga, Quinn ainda não sente que é boa o bastante para o pai aceita-la. Ela não se sente digna de seu amor.

"Ms Fabray? A reunião começa às 7h, por que não se senta no sofá para aguardar até todos chegarem?"

A voz de Dorian - secretário da diretora da Comissão Democrática - tira Quinn de seu devaneio. Ela dá um breve sorriso direcionado a ele, agradece e se senta no sofá confortavelmente.

Russell vai ter um troço quando souber que sua filha está prestes a se juntar com a oposição do partido dele. Será que vale a pena irritar seu pai a essa altura do campeonato?

Quinn pega o telefone, abre seus contatos recentes e começa a compor um texto. Ela escreve e reescreve várias vezes até finalmente enviar

:: Por favor, me diz que estou fazendo a coisa certa.

:: Você está fazendo a coisa certa.  
:: O que você está fazendo mesmo?

Quinn prende a respiração. A resposta imediata não fazia partes de seus planos ao enviar a mensagem. Se bem que, ela nunca segue o que Quinn quer, não é?

:: Vou me filiar aos Democratas.

O telefone toca de imediato assim que ela enviou o texto. Quinn atende sem hesitar.

 _"Quinn, você perdeu o juízo? Seu pai vai ter um troço!"_

"Eu sei que vai", Quinn respira fundo antes de continuar, "Mas Rachel, eu conversei com a diretora da Comissão Democrática e acho que ela está certa, está na hora de eu me desvincular do meu pai, ainda mais depois que a Santana me disse que-"

 _"Você saiu com a Santana de novo?!"_

"Não é isso que você está pensando!" Quinn se defende: "Eu te disse que Santana me chamou para tomar café aquele dia", Ela olha para os lados e começa a falar mais baixo no telefone, "Os McIntosh estão afastados, meu pai não quer saber deles e você sabe o que isso significa"

 _"O que? Ela fez isso por você?"_

"Você e eu sabemos que não. Porém de certa forma isso acabou me beneficiando. O que quero que você entenda é que está passando da hora de eu ir atrás dos meus próprios aliados. A cada dia que passa parece que estou cada vez mais em alguma espécie de Game Of Thrones. Só que no caso eu estou sendo obrigada a jogar e você sabe o que dizem, quando se joga o jogo dos tronos ou ganha-se ou morre e sinceramente eu não quero ser o Ned Stark da história"

 _"Você acha que vão te matar?"_ , Rachel fala de forma tão assustada que Quinn começa a rir.

"Não assim! É modo de dizer", diz Quinn sorrindo, mas logo ela fica séria, "Quer dizer, espero que não."

 _"Então é isso, você decidiu se juntar aos inimigos de seu pai?"_

"Difícil dizer quem é meu amigo ou inimigo", Quinn solta um suspiro e vê Alice Burton entrando na sala "Rachel, tenho que ir agora, depois falo com você ok? Beijos."

Alice se aproxima de Quinn e ao invés de apertar sua mão ela a envolve em um abraço. Quinn retribui meio sem jeito. Assim que se afastam Alice abre um largo sorriso.

"Você não tem ideia o quão feliz me faz com sua presença aqui. Eu fiquei estática quando sua assessora me ligou!" Alice é mais baixa que Quinn apenas uns centímetros, cabelo preto chanel e liso, pele branca e olhos azuis. Deve ter algo em torno dos 40 anos, mas aparenta ser mais nova. Muito bonita e elegante.

"Confesso que não foi uma decisão fácil, mas sua insistência ajudou a me convencer" disse Quinn sorrindo.

"O que devo dizer? Quando quero muito alguma coisa eu realmente vou atrás", O olhar dela pra Quinn foi bem intenso, Quinn jura que teve alguma malícia por trás dessas palavras, mas decidiu não falar nada, contudo não conseguiu disfarçar o olhar suspeito. Alice apenas sorri e continua, "Bem, vamos entrar na sala, só falta uma pessoa chegar, mas quanto mais cedo começarmos, mais cedo terminamos. Fora que hoje quero te levar pra almoçar, se você me permitir?"

Agora foi um pouco demais, Alice está passando umas vibrações bem estranhas, como assim almoçar juntas? "Almoçar juntas?" Quinn diz ainda com olhar suspeito.

"Oh, não se preocupe, será apenas sobre negócios, quero discutir algumas coisas sobre o novo rosto que vai nos representar"

Ainda com o olhar suspeito e cheia de desconfiança Quinn diz, "Huh, claro, por que não?"

Ela entrou na sala de reunião onde 20 membros da Comissão Democrática se encontravam.

Durante a reunião Quinn foi bem recepcionada pela Comissão, todos demonstraram estar bem animados com sua presença e com a notícia de que ela se juntaria aos democratas. Aparentemente o menos animado com a notícia tenha sido um homem alto careca, que parecia ser apenas uns anos mais velho que Quinn e ela não conseguia por nada lembrar o nome dele.

Mesmo assim todos eles foram hiper gentis e educados. Os termos da afiliação foram todos discutidos e muitas sugestões e conselhos foram dados a ela.

Apresentaram para Quinn sua futura sala, bem maior que a antiga e já com uma secretária/assessora a disposição, Katherine Pride, que gosta de ser chamada de Kitty, - porque Katherine era o nome da avó ou algo assim. Ela é apenas um ano mais nova que Quinn e pelo visto é sua fã número um, ao ponto de ter foto dela na carteira e tudo mais. Quinn achou um pouco exagerado, mas agradeceu.

Tudo estava tomando um rumo completamente novo. Ter saído do lado do pai pode não ter sido a pior ideia no final das contas. Se tudo caminhar como nos conformes é bem capaz de Quinn conseguir mesmo um eleitorado bastante forte para ser governadora algum dia.

Jesus Cristo, Russell vai surtar quando souber disso.

Após cinco horas exaustivas de reunião e ter conhecido sua sala nova, Quinn e Alice decidem almoçar em um restaurante indiano chamado Rasika, que fica próximo a Indiana Avenue em DC. Sugestão de Alice, para a alegria de Quinn, já que comida indiana está entre suas favoritas.

"Uma mulher com bom gosto culinário, gosto disso", Alice disse com um tom de flerte na voz que não passou despercebido. Quinn apenas sorriu educadamente.

Ao entrar no restaurante elas sentam na mesa do canto, um lugar bem reservado diga-se de passagem, mas era bom, porque era menos barulhento e dava pra conversar livremente.

Quinn opta pelo especial do dia, enquanto Alice pede a especialidade da casa. Enquanto esperam a comida as duas conversam sobre assuntos triviais, até que Quinn escuta alguém limpando a garganta chamando sua atenção. Ao se virar Quinn dá de cara com ninguém menos que Santana Lopez. Só que ao contrário do meio sorriso característico, Santana estava com o semblante fechado.

"Ms Lopez, você está atrasada", diz Alice desinteressada, "Você não apareceu na reunião mais cedo, pensei que não a veria hoje"

Santana olha para Alice ainda séria e revira os olhos, "Você deixou um recado hoje, às dez da manhã para Marley sobre a reunião. Fui avisada que a reunião tinha começado às sete horas. Por que diabos não me avisou com antecedência?"

"Por favor, sente logo na mesa. A conversa que realmente interessa é agora, a reunião não é nem um pouco importante se comparada ao que vamos discutir agora", disse Alice impaciente.

Santana chama um garçom para pedir uma cadeira e se juntar à suas colegas de profissão. Quinn fica completamente perdida com o que está acontecendo. O que Santana faz aqui?

"Desde quando você é da Comissão Democrática?" ela pergunta para Santana.

"Eu sou da Comissão de Ética, não da Democrática, você sabe disso. Porém, sou desse partido e também tenho interesse em ver você longe do seu pai e como aliada", diz Santana olhando o menu. Ela dá um breve aceno para o garçom e faz seu pedido. Quinn fica boquiaberta e olha entre Santana e Alice.

"Afinal, do que isso se trata?", resolve finalmente perguntar.

"Quinn, o presidente quer sair e vai fazer de tudo para colocar Carlos Lopez no lugar, o que quer dizer que Santana será a nova Chefe de Gabinete", Alice começa a dizer. Quinn arregala os olhos. Ela tem certeza que seu pai não está sabendo disso ainda, se estiver ele deve estar inquieto planejando algo.

"Bryant está fora do caminho, ele não será mais Secretário do Estado, mas isso você sabe. Temos várias pessoas desesperadas por esse cargo, eu não posso assumir, já que quem vai para presidência é ninguém mais, ninguém menos que meu pai", Santana continua.

"Espera, espera. Por que o Presidente vai sair?" pergunta Quinn mais confusa agora do que antes.

"Problemas de saúde", Santana dá de ombros, "Ele está com câncer e o câncer espalhou. Sei que vamos arrumar um jeito de convocar novas eleições esse ano, não podemos esperar até ano que vem"

"Então seu pai será eleito e você será Chefe de Gabinete", diz Quinn.

"Exato. Queremos você como Secretária do Estado", conclui Santana.

Quinn fica chocada com a notícia. Ela olha para Alice e esta sorri. Quinn balança a cabeça e encara Santana, "Meu pai que vai ser o Secretário, ele está conseguindo aliados justamente para isso"

"Você não entendeu, Quinn, meu pai vai nomear você", diz Santana seriamente.

Alice limpa a garganta e decide falar, "Mr Lopez já está de olho em você há um tempo, essa ideia não foi de uma hora para outra, porém ele não conseguiria fazer isso com você sob a proteção de seu pai. Ele pediu então para Santana conversar com você sobre isso", Alice então olha para Santana que imediatamente abaixa o olhar.

"Santana nunca me falou nada", Quinn diz sem entender, depois se vira para Santana, "Por que você nunca me falou nada?"

"Mês passado eu tentei falar sobre isso com você, mas…", Santana não sabe como completar a frase, ainda mais com Alice sentando entre elas, mas Quinn entendeu. Mês passado as duas dormiram juntas e Quinn a evitou o máximo que podia depois disso. Só vieram se falar novamente na festa em que Santana a apresentou ao Biff McIntosh.

"Por que você não falou disso no dia do Starbucks?", Quinn questinou.

Santana a olha incrédula, "Você diz o dia que te ofereci ajuda e você além de negar ainda gritou comigo?"

"Eu mal gritei com você", diz Quinn revirando os olhos, "Você quis se intrometer na minha vida, acusou meu pai, no final você fez tudo do seu jeito de qualquer forma. Você poderia ter me contado aquele dia, mas preferiu sair do nada e me deixar lá sozinha"

"Sair do nada? Você tem ideia do quão insuportável você é e quão difícil é falar com você?", Santana diz impaciente.

"Eu sou insuportável? Você tem espelho em casa, Santana? Toda santa vez-"

"Ok, ok. Vocês estão me confundindo", Alice interrompe a discussão, "Sério, não sei se vocês vão começar a se agarrar e beijar ou se vão sair nos tapas"

"Ah, por favor, Santana é a pessoa mais ridícula e idiota que eu conheci na vida. Me irrita estar aqui na presença dela", diz Quinn, "Enfim, vou pensar sobre isso tudo, porque sinceramente é muita coisa para eu ingerir de uma só vez. Eu ligo para você ainda hoje, Alice. Meu apetite acabou e tenho coisas inadiáveis para fazer. Com licença" Quinn levanta da mesa dando um sorriso para Alice e fuzilando Santana com o olhar e logo se retira do restaurante.

Alice e Santana ficam caladas até Alice soltar um suspiro.

"Eu não quero saber do que isso se trata", diz Alice levantando as duas mãos e as colocando em cima da mesa.

"O que? Se trata do que?", diz Santana irritada. Lá se vai a bipolar Quinn Fabray. Algum dia elas vão conseguir conversar sem uma gritar com a outra? Santana revira os olhos e toma um gole de sua água.

"Eu te conheço, Santana" Alice fala sorrindo, parecendo se divertir com a irritação da Santana.

"Você não me conhece", Santana fala quase bufando de irritação.

"Isso o que acabou de acontecer aqui. Você não tirou os olhos dela desde que chegou, fora que foi ideia sua de colocá-la no partido e sugerir ela como Secretária do Estado. Ainda não sei exatamente do que isso se trata, mas tenho minhas suspeitas e algo me diz que estou certa", Alice dá uma risadinha e se Santana achava que Alice estava se divertindo, agora ela tinha certeza.

"O que? Quinn é uma pessoa agradável de olhar, você não pode discordar disso. Ela é inteligente e tem muito potencial, por isso quis colocá-la no partido e eu sugeri ela porque ela é competente e ética. Sério, não sei do que você está falando. Vamos terminar de comer logo por que tenho mais coisas pra resolver", Santana se defende ainda visivelmente irritada.

"Verdade, ela é realmente agradável de olhar, imagino se talvez seja mais agradável ainda-"

"Não! Não, não se atreva. Cala a boca. E fique longe dela", Santana diz em tom de ameaça e Alice decide deixar para lá, afinal ela é esperta demais para contrariar um Lopez.

* * *

E agora, o que fazer? Quinn andava pelas ruas de DC em direção ao Penn Quarter Station tentando digerir tudo o que ouviu. Seu pai ou terá um ataque cardíaco ou já está com um plano feito, apenas esperando o momento certo para agir.

Mas se ele soubesse de algo comentaria algo, não comentaria? Quinn era para ser sua aliada política, não apenas sua filha. Aliás, ela entrou na política justamente para isso. Para agradar o pai, ser a filha predileta, ser a aliada política do pai, fortalecer e orgulhar o nome Fabray. Russell era para incluí-la nos planos.

Raiva começa a consumir Quinn aos poucos. Ela tem que defender o pai, no final das contas ele é o pai dela. Ela o ama acima de qualquer coisa, mas não restam dúvidas que Russell vai cair e ela não sabe se pretende impedir a queda do pai ou não. Só de pensar nisso lágrimas começam a se formar nos olhos de Quinn, mas ela esfrega os olhos para tirá-las de lá o quanto antes.

Ugh, a voz de Russell começa a ecoar em sua cabeça _"Chorar é uma fraqueza, Quinnie, seja de alegria, de tristeza ou de raiva. Chorar demonstra sentimentos e somente fracos deixam as outras pessoas saberem o que sentimentos. Então treine seu rosto para sempre ser neutro, assim ninguém saberá o que consegue te atingir"._

Foi exatamente isso que Quinn fez durante toda a vida, treinar a expressão neutra até ela se tornar sua marca registrada já no Ensino Médio. Quinn Fabray, a Rainha de Gelo. Poucas pessoas conseguem agora tirar alguma reação da jovem Fabray, uma dessas pessoas é seu pai e a outra, pelo visto, é Santana Lopez.

No caminho do restaurante Rasika para a estação de metrô Penn Quarter tem uma Starbucks, Quinn sabe disso, afinal foi nessa Starbucks seu último encontro a sós com a Santana. Sentindo uma necessidade repentina de tomar um capuccino, Quinn decide entrar na cafeteria, entretanto antes de entrar algo lhe chama a atenção.

Bem alí, perto da entrada encontra-se Judy Fabray, sua mãe, ao lado de um homem alto e até bonito. Quinn abre um sorriso e decide ir falar com a mãe, porém ela foi obrigada a parar imediatamente devido ao que viu a seguir. O homem com quem sua mãe estava inclinou o corpo um pouco, abraçou Judy e a beijou.

Quinn fica paralisada por uns 2 segundos, depois decide que capuccino não é importante, assim como falar com sua mãe agora, então ela literalmente começa a correr até a estação.

Judy está traindo Russell.


	5. Más Notícias

**Olá, voltei :D**

 **Acredito que tudo vá normalizar agora e o próximo capítulo não vai demorar dessa vez, eu deixo vocês ficarem me cobrando para me dar aquele empurrãozinho para andar logo, mas cobrem com amor, hehe.**

 **Não tenho muito o que dizer, espero apenas que gostem e próximo capítulo será um presente para vocês ;)**

.

.

.

* * *

Quinn entra em seu luxuoso apartamento com a mente rodando a mil por hora. Os democratas a querem como Secretária de Estado, ou seja, ficar longe do centro do tabuleiro não é mais uma opção, fora que evitar Santana vai ser ainda mais impossível. Além disso ela acabou de flagrar sua mãe beijando um homem que definitivamente não é Russell.

Seu apartamento é um duplex, talvez grande demais para apenas uma pessoa, mas sinceramente Quinn não se importa muito com isso. A frente possui sacada e uma vista privilegiada da cidade, o apartamento possui janelas gigantes, que o deixa bastante iluminado. Em momentos como esse Quinn odeia essa iluminação toda, ainda mais porque ela precisa de foco mais do que nunca.

Quinn assim que entrou ficou um tempo parada no meio da sala por uns instantes até decidir ir para a cozinha e pegar um copo d'água. Ela então decide controlar a respiração para tentar se acalmar. Com a mão no peito ela respira fundo e depois solta o ar lentamente. Inspira, expira. Após 30 segundos repetindo isso, ela bebe a água e respira fundo de novo.

Wow, sua mãe. Traição é algo que ela apenas esperava do pai, afinal ela lembra muito bem Kenzie Hayes.

Linda, linda Kenzie, jovem, cheia de vitalidade. Flertava com Quinn todo dia em que a encontrava no Congresso, Quinn não resistiu por muito tempo e as duas se encontravam pelo menos 2 vezes por semana. Foram 3 meses assim, até Kenzie conseguir ser secretária de Russell e decidir se encontrar com seu pai ao invés disso. Quinn se sentiu usada e ficou em reclusão por algumas semanas, pensou até em abandonar tudo, deixar Washington para sempre, mas ela acabou ficando e aprendeu que política se trata de um jogo e usar pessoas em seu benefício é um ponto bem básico.

Ela nunca perdoou Kenzie. Até hoje nas raras vezes que elas se topam por acaso, Quinn não reconhece sua presença e muito menos a direciona o olhar, porque só de olhar para ela faz seu estômago embrulhar de nojo. Contudo ela tem que admitir que a garota foi esperta. Kenzie conseguiu o que queria no final das contas.

E Russell… A visão que Russell tem de casamento, aquela visão que ele deixou clara no dia em que deu um tapa em Quinn, faz cada vez mais sentido, sempre que ela pára para analisar o comportamento do pai, mas ela tinha esperanças em sua mãe. Judy sempre foi tão certa e tão… diferente de Russell.

Mas é tudo uma mentira. Frannie é a preferida do pai, mesmo estando distante e ter feito tudo o que o pai não queria, Judy trai o marido e tem um problema sério com álcool, além de olhar para Quinn com desapontamento sempre que pode. Será que toda família é assim? Mentira atrás de mentira. Fazer de tudo para manter as aparências e ganhar admiração das pessoas. Tudo o que Quinn mais quer é amor e atenção e seus próprios pais não acham que ela é digna disso. O que ela fez para não ser digna?

Angústia começou a tomar conta da jovem Fabray, para evitar perder o controle ela se dirigiu a sua pequena adega na cozinha, olhou para o vinho e para o whisky e decidiu por pegar o último. Ela colocou gelo no copo e colocou três dedos de whisky e tomou um gole. O álcool percorreu seu corpo e em instantes a angústia e ansiedade evaporaram.

Será que o problema de álcool que sua mãe têm se deve pelo mesmo motivo? Será que Judy usa o álcool para controlar a angústia e talvez raiva da sua vida?

Quinn decidiu questionar isso depois e apenas admirar o fato do álcool ter cumprido seu propósito momentâneo. Assim ela sorri contente e antes de beber mais um gole, a campainha toca.

Ela olha para seu celular para verificar a hora e conferir se esqueceu de ler alguma mensagem de alguém avisando que iria visitá-la. São 15:04 e não há mensagem nenhuma. A campainha toca novamente e lentamente Quinn decide ir até a porta ver quem decide perturbá-la em seu breve 05 segundos de paz.

Quinn olha no olho mágico da porta para ver o visitante e imediatamente começa a questionar porque Deus a odeia tanto. Ela sempre foi uma boa cristã, então porque diabos Deus adora testá-la tanto?

Lentamente e com o cenho franzido ela abre a porta e para a própria Santana Lopez que está parada do outro lado com a mão na campainha, pronta para apertá-la novamente.

Santana tira a mão do botão da campainha rapidamente e sorri largo, "Finalmente, Fabray! Que demora para abrir a porta."

"Santana… o que você faz aqui e como descobriu onde eu moro?", ela perguntou seriamente.

"Vim para conversarmos, óbvio. E você sabe que tenho meus contatos e Washington não é tão grande quanto parece. Nós temos muito o que discutir, Quinn. Não vai deixar eu entrar?"

Quinn relutantemente abre mais a porta para deixar Santana entrar em seu apartamento. Santana entra entusiasmada, olha ao redor rapidamente para ter uma boa visão do lar de sua nova aliada e senta no sofá da sala gigante. Não muito tempo depois Quinn se senta de frente para Santana e limpa a garganta.

"Vamos direto ao assunto ou vamos ficar na velha conversinha de sempre?"

"Velha conversinha de sempre? Nós nunca ficamos em conversinha nenhuma, Q, você sempre quer ir direto ao ponto", Santana diz mal humorada, mas logo seu rosto se ilumina ao lembrar de um detalhe, "Ah não ser aquele dia naquela festa, lembro muito bem que você só foi direto ao ponto depois de hooooras saboreando o que estava no meio das minhas per-"

"Ok, Santana! Entendi. Você quer água? Biscoito de água e sal? Casca de pão?", Cortou Quinn, definitivamente não querendo ouvir Santana concluir a frase. Jesus amado, por quê mesmo que ela caiu na conversinha fiada da única herdeira dos Lopez?

"Não, Queenie, estou bem", disse Santana sorrindo, sabendo que estava tirando Quinn do sério.

Quinn não é esse muro de gelo que todo mundo acha que ela é, Santana sabe bem o quão calorosa ela pode ser. Vê-la se desmanchando assim, perdendo a compostura recatada e séria em sua frente, ainda mais sabendo ser a causa disso, faz borboletas surgirem no estômago de Santana.

Oh não, borboletas não é um bom sinal. Hora de redirecionar a atenção, "Você precisa aceitar nossa proposta de se tornar Secretária de Estado, nós precisamos de você mais do que nunca"

Quinn respira fundo. Maldita Santana e essa insistência dela. Quinn se achava teimosa, mas Santana é outro nível. Talvez ela esteja lembrando o motivo de ter caído na conversa de Santana, "Eu disse que vou pensar e vou prometer o que disse. Esse tipo de decisão não pode ser tomada assim, você sabe disso".

"Não é tão complicado assim, Q, você tem motivos de sobra para fazer isso. Você não quer sair da sombra do seu pai e construir sua própria imagem? Você também precisa da gente."

"San, não é tão simples assim, você sabe disso, meu pai não vai simplesmente deixar eu fazer o que quiser sem maiores consequências. Eu me filiar aos Democratas já é uma grande afronta para ele, eu concorrer diretamente contra um cargo que ele sonha, vai ser a minha morte para ele"

"Ele já sabe que é isso que vai acontecer, Q. Ele está esperando por isso. Esquece seu pai, você tem capacidade suficiente para sobreviver sem ele", Santana sabe que Quinn é uma mulher inteligente e capaz de tudo, se ao menos ela fizesse a outra enxergar isso...

"Será que tenho mesmo? Até onde eu sei meu pai é capaz de qualquer coisa" diz Quinn com um tom derrotado.

"Hmm, interessante você falar isso. Será que ele seria capaz de matar alguém?", pergunta Santana curiosa.

"M-Matar? E-Eu não sei. Realmente espero que não. Por que matar?", Quinn ficou desconfortável e nervosa.

"Você disse que ele é capaz de qualquer coisa", Santana diz de modo fácil.

"Eu acredito que todos os políticos que conhecemos ou temos notícias são gananciosos e capazes de qualquer coisa. Meu pai… tsc, não sei o que ele fez ou deixou de fazer, mas não sei em quem confiar também"

"Você pode confiar em mim, Q", Santana se levanta, cruza a mesa de centro e se senta ao lado de Quinn.

"A troco de que?", Quinn questiona com receio.

Santana leva a mão na bochecha de Quinn e começa a acariciá-la, "Você não está sozinha. Eu e você podemos fazer um bom time".

Quinn fecha os olhos por alguns segundos, quando os abre percebe o quão próxima Santana está e de forma magnética encontra os olhos de Santana e logo seus próprios olhos se suavizam, "Nós nos detestamos, San".

Santana consegue desprender dos olhos de Quinn e rapidamente descer o olhar para seus lábios. Ela tem esperado por essa oportunidade há semanas. Ela sabia que não estava ficando louca e nem tinha romantizado demais a noite em que ficaram juntas, realmente existe uma força empurrando as duas. Dá pra sentir no ar a tensão e o desejo de finalmente fechar a distância que as mantém separadas.

"Não, Q. Nós nunca nos detestamos", e com isso Santana manda um foda-se para tudo e deixa a vontade que ela tanto sente tomar controle. Santana fecha o espaço entre ela e Quinn e a beija.

O beijo não é frenético e cheio de desejo, igual o último que elas dividiram no quarto de hotel, esse beijo tem muita paixão, mas ele é suave e delicado. Quando Santana decide distanciar um pouco para respirar, Quinn a puxa pela gola da blusa, selando seus lábios novamente.

O beijo antes delicado e suave ganha mais força e Quinn não hesita e passa a ponta da língua sobre o lábio superior de Santana, pedindo abertura. Sem pensar duas vezes Santana garante o acesso de Quinn e assim elas aprofundam o beijo.

As duas batalham por dominância durante o beijo e Santana deixa Quinn ganhar, esta por sua vez não perde tempo em explorar gentilmente a boca da outra.

Rapidamente o beijo fica intenso e sensual e Quinn puxa Santana para ainda mais perto, o que faz Santana tirar mão da cintura de Quinn e subir até seus seios. Ao sentir as mãos delicadas de Santana subindo, Quinn solta um leve gemido e começa a acariciar a parte inferior da coluna de Santana, o que encorajou ainda mais os movimentos desta.

As duas estão tão entretidas e concentradas nas sensações de seus corpos que quando ouvem a campainha tocando, as duas dão um salto e se separam de uma vez no susto, ambas tentando capturar o ar e se recompor.

Quinn passa as mãos em seus cabelos e olha para Santana vendo sua aliada com a mesma preocupação com o cabelo. Quinn então repara que um botão da blusa de Santana acabou abrindo, então ela rapidamente se aproxima da jovem Lopez para abotoar.

Santana fica estática, observando as mãos delicadas da Quinn trabalhando os botões de sua blusa, quando ela termina, Santana sem pensar cobre as mãos dela com as suas e levanta o queixo dela para um beijo gentil e delicado. Quando se separam do beijo, Santana percebe o quão corado está o rosto de Quinn e sorri graciosamente, o que faz Quinn ficar ainda mais vermelha e começar a sentir aquela sensação no estômago que só Santana é capaz de provocar.

Elas escutam novamente a campainha tocar, Quinn então limpa a garganta e vai até a porta receber a visita que rudemente as interrompeu.

Ao contrário da última vez, em que ela viu no olho mágico para ver quem era, dessa vez ela simplesmente abriu a porta sem pensar muito, o que ela logo percebeu ser um erro grande, já que quem estava na porta era sua mãe.

"Queenie!", Ela exclamou já entrando no apartamento da filha, "Que susto eu levei, eu já estava achando que você não estava em casa. Eu liguei para seu escritório e a Leslie foi demitida? Quem é essa Kitty, filha? Ela falou algo sobre reunião com os Democratas? O que você-"

Judy para de falar na hora quando percebe Santana parada no meio da sala no apartamento de sua filha. Mas o que raios…? Ela olha entre Quinn e Santana e percebe que ambas estão olhando para todo lugar, menos para ela. Ok, isso é muito suspeito.

"Olá, Santana, como está a Maribel?" Judy decide dizer.

"Oh, minha mãe vai bem Sra Fabray, obrigada por perguntar", diz Santana genuinamente.

"Oras, querida, já disse para me chamar de Judy. Não precisamos de tanta formalidade já que você e minha querida Queenie são…" ela olha de Santana para Quinn e vê como rapidamente sua filha fica vermelha, "já que vocês duas são amigas. Queenie, posso falar com você a sós um momento?"

Quinn acena com a cabeça e olha para Santana, "San, fique a vontade, o controle da TV está na mesa a direita caso queira se distrair", ela diz.

Santana levanta o polegar para sinalizar que tudo bem, pega o controle, senta no sofá e coloca os pés na mesa de centro. Santana realmente sabe ficar a vontade, não sabe? Ela balança a cabeça e guia sua mãe para a cozinha.

Judy senta de um lado e Quinn do outro da bancada e logo elas escutam o som do noticiário da TV.

"Lucy, o que Santana Lopez faz na sua casa?", Judy decide ser direta.

"Eu agora sou filiada aos Democratas, mãe. Santana veio para discutirmos alguns planos de campanha", Quinn diz sem olhar para a mãe. Deus sabe o quanto é difícil omitir as coisas de sua mãe.

"Oh. Seu pai sabe disso?" perguntou Judy surpresa.

"Com certeza ele já deve saber, mas não, eu não conversei com ele sobre isso antes de tomar essa decisão, se a pergunta foi essa"

"Estou feliz por você, Queenie. Você vai conseguir chegar mais longe que seu pai", diz Judy honestamente. Quinn a olha admirada e logo sorri.

"Meu pai vai me matar quando me ver" Quinn fala melancólica.

"Não deixarei ele fazer isso, Lucy. Ele te enfiou nisso e está passando da hora de ele aceitar que você é independente e capaz. Você não tem que seguir tudo o que ele fala. Por isso eu decidi fazer uma oferta para você"

Quinn olha para a mãe com desconfiança. Claro que tudo tem um preço, a coisa mais improvável do mundo é sua mãe surgir do nada, elogiar e deixar por isso mesmo. O truque não é levantar a pessoa ao máximo para machuca-la mais quando derrubá-la?

"Qual é a oferta?" ela pergunta inquieta.

"Há uma galeria de arte na Swann Street, tenho certeza que você já foi nela, o dono de lá pretende vendê-la, por qualquer motivo que não é importante. Queenie, eu dei uma oferta para comprar a galeria."

"Whoa! Mãe! Que maravilhoso!", os olhos de Quinn brilharam de empolgação com a notícia. Uma galeria de arte sempre foi algo que ela quis ter, mas deixou esse sonho para trás quando decidiu entrar na faculdade de direito. Ela queria muito, muito mesmo entrar no programa de Artes de Yale, pensou várias vezes em mudar de curso, mas infelizmente era um sonho inatingível. Ela é uma Fabray no final das contas.

"Eu quero compartilhar essa galeria com você, Lucy", diz Judy segurando a mão da filha. No mesmo instante Quinn envolve a mãe em um abraço caloroso.

"Quinn!", mãe e filha tem o momento interrompido por Santana, "Quinn, pelo amor de Deus, corre!"

Quinn sai do abraço da mãe e corre na sala para saber o que é tão urgente. Ao chegar na sala Santana está encarando a TV com assombro no olhar. Judy logo se junta a elas para saber o motivo da grande comoção, é aí que todas elas vêem a notícia.

" _Informamos de última hora que o avião que trazia o Juiz Federal Gerard Foster para Washington sofreu_ _uma_ _pane hoje,_ _às_ _16h e caiu matando todos que estavam no avião. A caixa preta ainda não foi encontrada. Sabemos que o Juiz estava encarregado do afastamento dos McIntosh e agora é provável que Benjamim volte para a Suprema Corte ainda essa semana. Em breve voltamos com mais notícias"._

Ótimo. Um juiz foi morto e os McIntosh voltaram.


End file.
